This invention relates to apparatus for cushioning the motion of a reciprocating member on a glass forming machine. A typical glass forming machine, such as a Hartford I.S. type machine, has several reciprocating members which are pneumatically operated by reciprocating motors. An example of a Hartford I.S. machine and the mechanisms which are contained thereon, may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119. In the operation of such a machine and as clearly shown in FIG. 4 of this patent, a blowhead 257 is raised and lowered by the operation of a motor 266. A "take-out" mechanism 280 also is operated by a separate pneumatic motor. An invert arm 171 is driven by the operation of a pneumatic motor 200. On the parison forming side a funnel arm 57 also is operated by a motor 67 and a baffle 85 also is reciprocated by a motor 101. In all of these mechanisms there is a need for the mechanisms to be cushioned at both ends of the travel of the reciprocating member. After the ware has been formed in such a machine, the ware is moved from the blow mold to an adjacent dead plate where the ware is cooled. The movement of the ware from the blow mold to the dead plate is effected by a take-out mechanism, generally designated C in the Ingle patent.
Attempts have been made in the past to cushion the movement of the reciprocating members, such as the neck ring invert mechanism or the take-out mechanism. The cushioning device are known per se and one such device is the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,317. Such cushioning devices such as that of the patent and others, are sold by Efdyn Corporation of Chicago, Ill.
In the glass forming art generally, the cushioning devices on automatic forming machines are pneumatic in nature and, as such, are less than positive in their stopping characteristics. As one might expect, pneumatic cushioning is effected to a great extent by the degree of compression of the gas and temperature. Those types where a gas will escape through needle valves, adjustment of these valves and the degree of compression and rate of leakage of the gas were difficult to control and maintain consistent in their operation.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems inherent in the use of pneumatic cushioning systems and permits utilization of hydraulic cushioning means which is readily accessible for adjustment, thus providing control for the reciprocating members which will respond more positively to the final end position of the driving member being controlled, in both directions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,254, there is described a cushioning system for hydraulically cushioning the movement of the invert drive motor of a glass forming machine of the I.S. type. While this reference teaches the broad concept of cushioning a reciprocating member that is pneumatically driven by the use of hydraulic means, the apparatus that performs the cushioning function is incorporated in the drive motor for the reciprocating member and the piston of the motor is the actual part of the motor that is physically operated on. As the piston 10 of the invert drive reaches the extremes of its movement, it contacts the actuator of the cushion device. Adjustment of the stroke length of the motor, or rather the point in the movement of the piston when it will contact the cushion actuator, is by a threaded element which, in one case is in the piston, and in another case on the end of the actuator to change its length. The present invention is believed to be an improvement over the mechanism disclosed in the Jaeger patent and, in its actual embodiment shown, is in conjunction with the "take-out" mechanism of the well-known "I.S." glass forming machine.